The Dissemination Core will exploit the increased "need" for health information created by the immense changes in the organization, financing, and delivery of health services resulting from cost containment pressures. The Dissemination Core will use a variety of strategies including the Internet to rapidly disseminate the products of nursing outcomes research, to foster the translation of research into practice, to increase the participation of minority and new investigators in nursing outcomes research, and to enhance communications among CNOR investigators and between CNOR investigators and the and between CNOR investigators and the larger interdisciplinary and international outcomes research arenas. Core services an ongoing program, GROW (Getting Research Outcomes Working for the Improvement of Health), which employs a national editorial advisory board to help select examples of nursing outcomes research, translate those studies into news stories, and post them with on-line news distribution services used by the media. This program will be supplemented by proactive personal interactions with journalists to "place" nursing outcomes research stories in print and broadcast media. In addition, the Dissemination Core will organize and manage an annual International Nursing Outcomes Conference which will provide a mechanism to disseminate advices in outcomes research measures and methods, as well as the results of nursing outcomes research. In addition, the Dissemination Core will introduce nursing outcomes research into ongoing dissemination initiatives: the Penn Summer Nursing Research Institute mentoring new investigators and minority researchers, and the Penn/Macy Consultation and Technical Assistance Program and its Summer Institute designed to assist research- intensive nursing schools initiate and expand academic nursing practices. Finally, the Dissemination Core will develop and oversee communications technologies such as the CNOR Web Site and CNOR Member List Serve to link investigators and to disseminate information on their research.